Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova
Animax | first = 15 February 2007 | last = 3 May 2007 | episodes = 12 }} is a Super Robot anime television series, produced by Ashi Productions (same production company that produced the original series) and is directed by Masami Obari, who was also in charge of mechanical design. The series is supposedly a follow up of its predecessor, but became a spiritual sequel to Gravion. The series premiered across Japan on the Japanese CS television network Animax on 15 February 2007, spanning a total of 12 episodes. Plot The series takes place in 2104,Dancouga pilots' ages and birth dates, which Sakuya and Kurara find in the database. ''Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova, episode 5 (7:37) where small wars take place all over the globe. A team of four people; Aoi Hidaka, Kurara Tachibana, Sakuya Kamon, Johnny Burnette, are chosen to be the pilots of the mysterious large robot that "protects the weak" and stops these small-scale wars, the Dancouga Nova. Like its predecessor, Dancouga Nova is a combining robot type of Super Robot, which have four separate units with each unit having its own pilot; the Nova Eagle, Nova Rhino, Nova Liger, and Nova Elephant, that form the Super Robot Dancouga Nova. The pilots are gathered by a secret organization that maintains the Dancouga Nova and dispatches its pilots on assigned missions from the organization's base of operations, the Dragon's Hive. Characters Aoi Hidaka *Voice Actor: Haruna Ikezawa A red-haired, undefeated Formula-Zero One racing champion. She is the chief pilot of the Dancouga Nova and the pilot of the Nova Eagle. Aoi also models as a side job. As the pilot of Nova Eagle, she is also the primary pilot of Dancouga Nova. Shortly into the series, she decides to quit racing as she doesn't feel she can balance it with piloting Dancouga, and becomes a model full-time. Kurara Tachibana *Voice Actor: Houko Kuwashima A blue-haired, Top-class Narcotics Investigator. She is the pilot of the Nova Liger. Kurara is experienced using hand-held firearms and is an expert in her profession. As a child, she and her mother were forced to witness her father beaten by thugs. Spurred on by her mother's comments that there was no such thing as justice, Kurara became the top policewoman in the country, and cleaned up the corrupt narcotics division in a year and a half. Sakuya Kamon *Voice Actor: Tatsuhisa Suzuki A brown-haired, homeless man. He is the pilot of the Nova Rhino. Sakuya doesn't seem to care that he is unemployed and homeless. Instead, he enjoys living his life the way it is. Sakuya is the first to (unknowingly) use the original Dancouga's catchphrase "Yatte yaruze!" ("Let's do it!"), which catches on among the team before they even learn its origin. Later, he begins feeling inferior to the rest of the team as Nova Rhino's only function in Dancouga is the pivot foot, and desires a super-strong special attack to make up for it. Johnny Burnette *Voice Actor: Yuuki Tai A blonde salary man. He is the pilot of the Nova Elephant. Johnny was a promising white-collar worker. He enjoys cooking, and reads many men's magazines, giving him a surprisingly wide and varied knowledge base. During their first mission, Seimii give him the nickname "Clark Kent", which he dislikes. Johnny is also the first to realize that the Dancouga teams seem to be selected based on the Japanese blood type theory of personality - each team consists of an A, a B, an O, and an AB. Tanaka *Voice Actor: Keiji Fujiwara The commander of the Dancouga team, Tanaka is shown to know more than he lets on, but seems to genuinely care for the team's well-being. He gives the team their missions and answers their questions to the best of his ability - though all too often, the team is called into battle before he can give proper answers. Ruu Riruri *Voice Actor: Saori Goto A 15-year-old psychiatrist and member of the Dancouga team, she displays a surprising level of maturity for someone her age. However, she becomes easily annoyed if her name is mispronounced. She cares for the team's mental health, and like Tanaka, tries to answer their questions as best she can. Her name and character traits seem to be a play on Ruri Hoshino from Martian Successor Nadesico, and she makes a reference to this in one instance by saying something similar to Hoshino's favorite phrase. Seimii *Voice Actor: Sayaka Ohara The chief engineer in charge of Dancouga Nova, she has a flirty, playful personality and tells the team before each mission to look out for her "baby". Later, it is revealed that she often has brief, unfulfilling relationships, and focuses on Dancouga as it, unlike a man, can't hurt her feelings. When Sakuya asked her for a private conversation shortly afterwards, she seemed surprised and interested - until it turned out that he only wanted to talk shop, annoying her greatly. Mister F.S. *Voice Actor: Kazuki Yao Also named Fog Sweeper, This mysterious, long-haired man is the overall commander of the Dancouga Nova project. Initially, he only communicates with Tanaka, but the Dancouga team meets him at a party in episode 6, in which he reveals that Dancouga is modeled after a legendary Super Robot that protected Earth from an inhuman threat. (F.S.'s seiyū, interestingly, was also the same person who voiced Fujiwara Shinobu, the main protagonist of the original series.) Isabelle Cronkite *Voice Actor: Michiko Neya She is a Dancouga-obsessed reporter. She later became a supporter of Dancouga. Eida Rossa *Voice Actor: Yuko Goto She is an Idol and love interest of Johnny Burnette. Later, it is revealed that she is the pilot of R-Daigun. Mechanics Dancouga Nova The Dancouga Nova is basically the unit developed for the Dancouga Nova Project. Its appearance is the same as its predecessor, the Dancougar, other than the fact that the mecha get a newer design from the older models. The Dancouga Nova is a combination of four separate machines, which are the Nova Eagle, Nova Rhino, Nova Liger, and the Nova Elephant. In which each of these mecha have three different transformations; Humanoid, Beast, and Vehicle types. Dancouga Nova's Weaponry include the Dancou-Sword, An atomic-vibration blade and the Dancouga Nova's default weapon. The Dancou-Cannon, which is an array of cannons that can be fired all at once and the Booster Nova Knuckle, which Dancouga Nova launches its right arm. The unit can only be piloted by Aoi through a direct motion tracing system. Each of the separate Nova mecha combine to form the Dancouga Nova: *The Nova Eagle forms the head of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Eagle Fighter. *The Nova Rhino forms the left foot of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Land Liger. *The Nova Liger forms the right foot of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Land Cougar. *The Nova Elephant forms the body of the Dancouga Nova. Its design and data is based on the Big Moth. The Dancouga Nova can also go into its second mode called Dancouga Nova God Beast Mode when its Aggressive System is activated. This changes the unit's color to gold and became a beast-like mecha due to the beast modes of all 4 machines. Aoi unlocked this mode in Episode 4 and Its powers is so intense and above the scale that it needs the whole team to pilot it. This mode ends up as a last resort to the whole team. D-Phoenix The D-Phoenix is a transport airship that transports the Dancouga Nova units to their destination of their missions. Not much is known of this aircraft as of yet. R-Daigun The 5th unit of Dancouga Nova Project developed alongside the 4 main machines. A red Mecha similar to the predecessor, the Black Wing, the unit has both Humanoid, Beast, and Vehicle types. It is also equipped with a Stealth capability, allowing it to disappear, preventing it from being detected. Its attack capabilities were just like Dancouga Nova and it is equipped with newer weapons like the Dan-Blade, a dual sword used for close combat, the Absolute Hurricane, which fires a jet of wind that can blow away certain enemies and the Dan-Suteinga, which it the unit's final attack. Its pilot is Eida and its first appearance is in Episode 4. It was then reclaimed by the Dragon's Hive after she defected from the enemy side. Dancouga Max God The combination between Dancouga Nova and R-Daigun, this is the final unit of the Dancouga Nova Project based on the Final Dancouga's data. Due to the combination of both units, the Dancouga Max God is the most strongest of all the Dragon's Hive's machines as well as giving it an improved flight capabilities. Its armaments are similar to Dancouga Nova but with more attacks: including the Final Dancou-Cannon, which fires two powerful beam cannons on its back, the Missile Detonator, firing several missiles to the enemy, the Dan-Blade Shot, which fires two Dan-Blades in a boomerang-like fashion, and the Dancu-Dangaiken, the unit's finishing attack. Episodes Notes and references External links *Ashi Production's Dancouga Nova Official Website (Japanese) *Animax's Dancouga Nova Official Website (Japanese) * Category:Animax Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Japanese television series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Super Robots ja:獣装機攻ダンクーガノヴァ pl:Dankūga Nova pt:Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova zh:獸裝機攻